


Bar Confidential

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Boss/Employee Relationship, Challenge was accepted and done, F/M, Prompt Challenge, Quick drabble, Unintended Consequences, Wrong sext, accidental dick pic, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: A booze and weed filled night never brings out the best in Jon. It's worse when he has friends who give him dares, Jon just has to accomplish them to prove something, he still doesn't quite know what. And now, he has to explain himself and a pic of his junk to the one person he wishes didn't see that side of him. Nothing could be worse. Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post I saw and I just had to pen this one down. May be multi chapter or may not, depends if I have time or not, so many fic ideas on my list right now! Also, I just wanna see Jonsa fics hit 2k and hopefully surpass all other GOT ships :)

Technology was the bane of Jon’s life. He has decided that he hates it but yet loves it, remotely because Facetime with Mom and keeping in constant touch with her on a daily basis was a possibility. He hates that he isn’t very good at it, or savvy enough to keep up with all the apps that his friends always inundate him with. One day it would be some game, the next would be a music app and now, a dating app that Theon, Robb and even Sam swore by, in guaranteeing actual dates. If Sam said it worked, then Jon was a believer. Though a maddening stab of shame and regret speared his gut as he recalled what had occurred just hours ago. The pounding headache and dry mouth made it worse.

“Jon, you shouldn’t.” “Shouldn’t what? Drink?” Jon rolled his eyes at Theon. Pot and kettle, though they had a steadfast friendship, sometimes drove each other up the wall, pointing out at each other. “I know how you get, man. Drink and smoke that. You shouldn’t, just saying,” Theon cocked his head acknowledging the slim joint that Jon was about to light in between his fingers. Jon scowled and gave a dismissive ‘tsk’ and lighted it up anyway. Theon shrugged and sipped his beer.

Robb sniggered at his work mates, while he wiped down the bar. Closing time was the only time the three of them ever had a chance to sit down together and take a well deserved break. It had been a crazy night at Ice Bar and Restaurant, with groups of giggling girls who almost stripped Robb down for a hen’s night dare.

“No let him. It’ll make for a good video if I ever want to blackmail him with one day,” Robb egged on. Jon flipped his middle finger at him and finished his beer.

“So, you know Val? Our little sous chef in training is a hottie in training as well,” Theon shared, smirking as if he was in on some secret treasure. Jon shook his head, Val was too young for him, for all of them in fact.

“Dude that girl is old enough to be our sister. Come on, eww,” Jon shot Theon a look of disapproval. Val had been with Ice’s kitchen for a few months now and even though she was adorable with her fiery red hair and freckles, Jon didn’t see anything else he would consider hot. Theon swiped and scrolled on his phone and turned it for Jon and Robb to see.

“Whoa, Val ! Damn that girl has got some!” Robb cried out in surprise. Jon had to agree, the picture Theon showed that was her Tinder profile was unlike the Val he knew. Full sensual lips, almost emerald eyes and a body that looked like it belonged on a Playboy model.

“And guess what? She’s got the hots for you,” Theon pulled his phone away and pointed at Jon. Jon almost cringed. Sure, Val was a sizzling little thing but it was the furthest person from his mind if he ever needed a date. There was only one person on his mind. The fiery red hair was still something Jon found familiar but it was her blue eyes that made Jon stutter and shut down whenever she spoke and looked directly at him.

“I could never. I mean what do I even say?”

“I don’t know, I wish she was into me but she likes them dark and broody. How annoying.” Jon smirked.

“Of course she does. They all do.”

“Can it, Jon Snow. You do know the girls asked me to strip, right? And not you?” Robb interjected, silencing both Jon and Theon who stuck out their tongues at him. Robb loved his job.

It was beer after beer that the three of them had, and laughing at good old times, till their sides hurt and their visions blurry. It was almost three in the morning when Robb decided they would call it a night and head home.

“Text her, ssssee what she says. You-you might get lucky tonight, Jon Ssssnow,” Theon hissed at him, barely managing the words past his lips. Jon wasn’t any better.

“You wanna watch, you dirty freak?” Jon shot back and the two of them roared in laughter as the cab drove them back to their respective apartments.

“No but I dare you, Jon Ssnow.. Shit man, send her a pic of your dick, d-do it...” Theon sniggered as his head slumped back on the headrest. Jon laughed, no one was ever going to see his junk on his phone ever. He didn’t want to be that guy. Theon punched him gently on his arm.

“Do it, I d-dare you.. Come on, ssshow Val your pecker Jon Ssnow.” “I ain’t doing shit especially not when you tell me to, Greyjoy.” 

"Ooh, Jonny boy’s got a wee pecker, he’s so ssscared to show it to Val.. Do it I dare you... If you do, imma swap your nights with my daysss,” Theon unrelentingly prodded him on and Jon knew he shouldn’t but a swap and finally get day shifts for a week was tempting. Jon was drunk but still sober enough to realise what a good deal that was. Besides, he didn’t like that Theon was using the word ‘pecker’ one too many times in a sentence.

“All right, you freak, I’ll do it. You’re on. Get ready to kiss your sleep goodbye.”

Jon shut his eyes and tried to shake off the fuzzy flashbacks. He gulped down his soda water and drummed his fingers nervously on the bar counter top. He still had a few minutes before the rest of the staff start filing in to begin their shifts. And Sansa. Jon hoped she would call in sick, he wished he could do the same, but there wasn’t a sick day for getting deathly ill from embarrassment, was there? Jon sighed loudly and turned to rinse his glass. He almost dropped and broke it when he heard a familiar voice greet from behind him.

“Hi, Jon... Could I see you in the office please?” Jon turned around and saw a fresh faced Sansa greet him, her lips in a tight and small smile. Disapproving, it had looked like to Jon. He inhaled deeply and nodded.

Jon closed the door behind him and watched for Sansa’s reaction. She was surprisingly calm after what had happened. He watched as she read a label on a wine bottle she pulled from a crate that Jon remembered was delivered yesterday. Sansa opened the bottle and smelled it, smiling approvingly.

“This is from the Tyrell’s vineyard. It was a gift for my father before he left for Italy. Wonder if it’s any good. Would you like some?” Sansa offered as she placed two wine glasses in front of him. Sansa was the interim manager now that her father, Ned Stark had left for a food services convention in Bologna, Italy. All Jon could do was nod.

“Miss Stark, I-I am truly sorry for that text yesterday. I really am, that wasn’t me, I swear-“

“Oh.. It wasn’t you? Then who was it?” Sansa stopped pouring the red liquid and placed the bottle down. She was now facing him, her legs stretched out deliciously as she sat on the edge of the table.

“Well, I mean it was me.. But it wasn’t me as in I wasn’t myself when I sent you.. That picture. I’m sorry, I really am. Please don’t fire me,” Jon babbled and shut his eyes as the shame spread all over him. This was not how he had wanted her to see him as. A dirty talking, filthy texting drunk. He was not that at all. He wanted to strangle Theon if he came in that day. Of all people, the picture he took of his erect penis, was wrongly sent to Sansa. In his defence, their profile pictures on Facebook was very small and both Val and her had the same red hair. It didn’t help that their names were just next to each other on his messenger list.

“Well, I don’t have the power to fire people and well this situation is certainly unique.. Not to mention awkward, Mr Snow. How should I address this then? Any suggestions?” Sansa asked, her tantalising lips now on the rim of her wine glass. Jon had stared too long at it to give her an answer.

“Jon?” Sansa’s voice brought him back to the room. He didn’t have anything to offer except his heartfelt apologies. He could be in deep trouble for all he knew. Sexual harassment, lewd conduct and all that jazz, he learned about after graduating from law school. What made it worse was, she was his boss’s daughter and the cousin of his good friend Robb. He respected them both highly. Though, his heart was pining after Sansa but it was all for naught now.

“Honestly, Miss Stark. I really don’t know what to say to you or do to make up for it.” Sansa’s ocean blue eyes were still on him, harbouring some kind of intention behind them. She placed her wine glass down and leaned back on both her arms. Jon couldn’t help but notice the full globe shaped bumps across her chest. Jon absent-mindedly locked his lips.

“Go lock the door.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa in a locked office all by themselves. What else could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from the corner* I updated it.. finally.

Jon swallowed and realised how dry his mouth had gone. He wasn’t so certain that it was an effect of the hangover from the night before.

“I-I’m so-sorry.. Wait, sorry what?” Jon stammered as little beads of sweat pooled on his forehead. Sansa only gave him a slight upturn of her sensuous lips and crossed her legs again, slowly. Jon’s eyes drifted down just as she had meant him to.

_This is going to be super fun._

“Do I really have to say it twice?” Sansa’s husky tone brought Jon back to the back room office they were both in - standing face to face, breathing in the air so thick with tension, a knife could slice through. Jon shook his head and turned to lock the door.

_I’m so fired._

“Sit.”

Jon obeyed and walked over to the large dark brown leather settee and did as he was told. He fidgeted, knowing he was done for. He winced slightly at the possible repercussions and played them in fast forward mode in his head. He quickly went through his mental list of contacts and tried to recall if he had any lawyer friends he would need to get in touch with the next day. So fraught with worry that Jon missed Sansa slithering off the table and in a matter of seconds, stood before him, just inches away. Jon’s jaw barely grazed the floor as he took in all of her, her creamy alabaster skin pulling together her curves in all the right places. The black skin tight dress was a one piece Sansa had picked specially for tonight’s shift - classy, elegant and easy to pull off in a second or two.

Jon was jolted back to his senses when he felt a light touch that lingered gently on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a flushed Sansa looking at him with hungry eyes and wet lips. He wished there was button he could push to freeze everything that was happening in that room in that very second. He was stunned into silence. All he could do was lean back on the couch and watch Sansa make her move, her long delicious legs slightly parting now, beckoning him to reach out to touch. He needed a kick in the head to know if all this was real and not some hungover wet dream he had yet to wake up from.

A hand running gently through his curls eased him into it, an unforgettable moment - live and happening in real time. His cock standing at attention confirmed it just as much.

“Miss… Sansa.. I.. You… I mean, we..” Jon was dumbfounded. Should he stop her? But wasn’t this what he had dreamed of ever since his first day on the job? The first time he saw her, as she walked in through the glass doors and introduced herself with a smile so lovely that it made Jon believe that perhaps there was some truth in ‘love at first sight’. It didn’t help he had a weak spot for gorgeous, pale and curvy redheads.

“Well, I suppose it’s fair..” Sansa whispers as she moved forward to straddle him. Jon sucked in a deep breath and licked his lips in anticipation. Sansa smiled as she realised, wiggling into a seat on his lap, what she had sat on. Pleased that it felt like what she had imagined, after seeing the fated text when it found its way to her phone. Maybe it wasn’t meant for her, maybe it was for another girl but damned if she didn’t have a taste. His longing looks and stares the past few months hadn’t gone unnoticed. Sure it wasn’t professional at all but she wasn’t exactly on the company pay roll anyway.

_Just helping out, eat restaurant worthy food and sample wines. Well, that was the plan. No harm in trying the quality dick too._

Jon hissed in pleasure as Sansa pressed her lips on his neck and nibbled gently. Jon’s hands had a firm grip on Sansa’s thighs, squeezing her soft smooth flesh as they impatiently roamed up her slender waist.

_Fuck.. she’s perfect._

It was now or never. Jon gently tugged at her ponytail and pulled Sansa away from their embrace, his dark grey eyes staring right into her ocean blues. Jon’s desire mirrored her own.

“Are you sure you want this, Sansa? Because god knows how long I wanted this. How much I wanted you, to taste you.”

Sansa chewed on her lip, slightly taken aback by Jon’s seductive confession. There was no going back from here, surely. Maybe there had always been something there, bubbling and simmering underneath, that they both were too shy to dip their fingers in. And what was there to be shy about, truly? She thanked the universe for that wrongly sent text. Serendipitous? Maybe. Timely? Oh yes. She wanted this. She had wanted him all along.

“Well, if you show me yours, I guess I’ll have to show you mine. You wanna see?” Sansa nodded and teased, the naughty grin that crept up her lips spoke more than she intended to.

“Fuck yes. Show me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is OOC for Jon, he likes to prove a point and of himself but he's too honourable and straight laced to do something like this.. So this is based on me, a bit. Yea if I ever have to choose, I'd usually pick Dare than Truth :) 
> 
> Thanks to @Amymel86 for the encouragement!


End file.
